1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material and an image reading apparatus, and more particularly to a device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material due to application of light thereto and an image reading apparatus having the device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, so-called digital photo printers have been proposed in which a photographic film image is fetched by a CCD, and the fetched image is digitally processed and is scanned and exposed onto photographic printing paper.
In this technique, image information recorded on the photographic film is photoelectrically read, and after the image which has been read is converted into a digital signal, the image information is subjected to various image processings so as to be made into image information for recording. An image (latent image) is then recorded on a photosensitive material by scanning and exposing the photosensitive material by means of recording light modulated in correspondence with the image information for recording, is subjected to development processing, and is printed out.
The digital photo printer is capable of freely performing various image processings, including editing such as the synthesis of a plurality of images and the splitting of an image, editing layout of print images such as the synthesis of characters and images, enlargement/reduction, adjustment of color, density, and gradation, conversion between negative photographic film and positive photographic film, and enhancement of the contour. In addition, in prints based on the conventional direct exposure, it is impossible to reproduce all the image density information recorded on the photographic film in view of the density resolution, spatial resolution, color/density reproducibility, and the like. In accordance with digital photo printers, however, it is possible to obtain prints on which the image density information recorded on the photographic film is reproduced virtually by 100%.
Further, in accordance with digital photo printers, since it is possible to record (store) image information recorded on the photographic film and image processing conditions therefor in a memory of the apparatus or in an external memory or external media such as a hard disk, the photographic film serving as an original image is not required at the time of carrying out extra printing or the like. In addition, since it is unnecessary to set the processing conditions again, it is possible to perform operations such as extra printing promptly and efficiently. Other conceivable forms of service include such application services as the editing of digital image data recorded by a digital camera or the like and the outputting of the edited data to a printer, the recording of the photographic film image onto an external medium, and the transmission of the digital image data to a distant site by making use of an internet function.
Such an apparatus is a kind of production facility, so that an apparatus is required which is high in the so-called processing capacity for performing image reading in a short time. Further, the apparatus must finish images recorded on various photographic film types and at various exposure levels to high image quality. Accordingly, with respect to an overexposed negative photographic film, for instance, a greater amount of illumination light is required for the apparatus to be able to read the inputted images as high-quality image data with a fixed processing capacity.
In addition, it is known that visible light components necessary for reading color images in the above-described image reading apparatus include thermal energy. Accordingly, as for a light source for reading the color image, its wavelength regions which can be cut off are naturally limited, and even if the light is radiated by cutting off wavelength components that are unnecessary for reading, it is impossible to obtain a complete heat-insulating effect. Consequently, if a large quantity of light is applied, thermal energy is accumulated in the photographic film original in proportion to the quantity of light, and the rise in the temperature of the photographic film becomes greater than an allowable temperature of the photographic film component materials, causing the degeneration of the photographic film. Incidentally, the degeneration of the photographic film includes temporary degeneration (reversible fading) and permanent degeneration (irreversible fading, deformation of the photographic film base, etc.).
Once irreversible thermal damage is caused in the photographic film, the damaged photographic film is unrepairable, and the function of protecting the photographic film is a function which should be counted as one of the most important tasks in the configuration of the apparatus. In this case, if the illuminating light is merely radiated effectively, there is the possibility of causing thermal damage to the photographic film as described above. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to adopt a means to keep the temperature of the photographic film from becoming high by some method.
However, even if a means for suppressing the temperature rise of the photographic film is provided, in the event that that means has suffered a breakdown, or the photographic film has stayed in the illuminated region for a predetermined time duration or longer as described above due to a breakdown of the transporting device for transporting the photographic film, it is impossible to prevent the degeneration of the photographic film by preventing the overheating of the photographic film.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material and an image reading apparatus having the device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material which are capable of preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material illuminated with light.
To this end, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material, comprising: an illuminating device for illuminating a photographic film; and a detector for detecting an abnormal state leading to the degeneration of the photographic photosensitive material which has been illuminated by the illuminating device. The device further comprises: a reducing device for reducing a quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material if the abnormal state is detected by the detector.
Namely, the illuminating device applies light to the photographic photosensitive material.
The detector detects an abnormal state leading to the degeneration of the photographic photosensitive material to which light has been applied by the illuminating device.
Here, the abnormal state includes a state of flow of cooling air blown onto the photographic photosensitive material, a state of the temperature of cooling air blown onto the photographic photosensitive material, a state of transport of the photographic photosensitive material, a state of the temperature of the photographic photosensitive material, a state of illumination by the illuminating device, and an operational state of the reducing device, and the detector detects at least one of these abnormal states.
It should be noted that the state of the flow rate of cooling air is included in the state of flow of cooling air blown onto the photographic photosensitive material, and in a case where the cooling air is generated by a compressor, the length of the cumulative operating time of the compressor is included. Namely, the compressor has a service life (e.g., 10,000 hours), and as the cumulative operating time approaches this life, a member for example piston and so on is damaged, due to the internal wear and hot air is discharged, there is a case that the compressor itself is destroyed. Accordingly, in a case where the cumulative operating time of the compressor has exceeded a predetermined time period set on the basis of the service life, it can be considered that the state of flow of cooling air is abnormal. A relation between flow of cooling air by the compressor and the length of the cumulative operating time of the compressor is obtained in advance, and the state of flow of cooling air can be judged by the length of the cumulative operating time.
Here, the aforementioned detection of the flow rate of cooling air includes, in addition to direct detection by using a flow sensor, detection of the pressure of cooling air by a pressure sensor and conversion of the pressure into a flow rate. Namely, by obtaining in advance the correlation between the pressure and the flow rate of cooling air, the pressure of cooling air can be converted to the flow rate on the basis of the correlation.
In addition, the aforementioned state of the temperature of the the photographic photosensitive material includes the ambient temperature of a vicinity of the photographic photosensitive material.
Further, the state of illumination by the illuminating device includes the length of cumulative time of light applied to the same location on the photographic photosensitive material. Namely, in a case where a single image recorded on the photographic photosensitive material needs to be read a plurality of times under different conditions (e.g., in a case where image data of a plurality of different resolutions are obtained), light is applied to the relevant single image continuously for a time period corresponding to the number of readings. As the continuous illuminating time (i.e., the cumulative illuminating time) at this time becomes longer, the region where the aforementioned single image has been recorded on the photographic photosensitive material is liable to degenerate. Accordingly, when the aforementioned cumulative illuminating time has exceeded a predetermined time period, it can be considered that the state of illumination by the illuminating device is abnormal.
The reducing device reduces the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material if the abnormal state is detected by the detector (so-called abnormality processing).
If the abnormal state leading to the degeneration of the photographic photosensitive material to which light has been applied is detected, the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material is reduced, so that it is possible to prevent the degeneration of the photographic photosensitive material.
Here, a plurality of kinds of abnormal states may be set as objects to be detected by the detector, and the reducing device may reduce the quantity of light applied if at least one of the plurality of kinds of abnormal states is detected by the detector.
It should be noted that, in the same way as described above, the plurality of kinds of abnormal states in this case include states in which the following states are abnormal: the state of flow of cooling air blown onto the photographic photosensitive material, the state of the temperature of cooling air blown onto the photographic photosensitive material, the state of transport of the photographic photosensitive material, the state of the temperature of the photographic photosensitive material, the state of illumination by the illuminating device, and the operational state of the reducing device.
Since the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material is reduced if at least one of the plurality of kinds of abnormal states is detected, it is possible to reduce the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material in correspondence with the plurality of kinds of abnormal states, so that the degeneration of the photographic photosensitive material can be prevented more effectively.
The reducing device may reduce the quantity of light applied, by controlling the illuminating device such that the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material becomes smaller than or equal to a predetermined quantity at which the photographic photosensitive material does not degenerate, or by controlling a transporting device for transporting the photographic photosensitive material in such a manner that the photographic photosensitive material is removed from a region illuminated by the illuminating device.
Here, the reducing device may have a diaphragm device for stopping down the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material, and may reduce the quantity of light applied if the stopped-down state of the diaphragm device is such that the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material is in a state of such a quantity that the photographic photosensitive material degenerates, and if the abnormal state is detected by the detector.
This arrangement is provided in view of the fact that if the stopped-down state of the diaphragm device is not such that the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material is in a state of such a quantity that the photographic photosensitive material degenerates, the possibility of the degeneration of the photographic photosensitive material is small, so that there is no need to reduce the quantity of light applied.
Since the quantity of light applied is reduced only when the stopped-down state of the diaphragm device is such that the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material is at the level at which the photographic photosensitive material degenerates, reduction processing can be executed by being limited to necessary states.
The detector may detect whether or not the state of flow of cooling air blown onto the photographic photosensitive material and the state of transport of the photographic photosensitive material are abnormal, and the reducing device may reduce the quantity of light applied if the stopped-down state of the diaphragm device is such that the quantity of light applied to the photographic photosensitive material is is in a state of such a quantity that the photographic photosensitive material degenerates, and if it is detected by the detector that at least one of the state of flow and the state of transport is abnormal.
Thus, in the present invention, an arrangement is provided to prevent the following four conditions from occurring simultaneously: illumination by the illuminating device, the state of the diaphragm being such that the quantity of light is greater than or equal to the quantity at which the photographic photosensitive material degenerates, the state of flow being in an abnormal state, and the state of transport being in an abnormal state. It should be noted that an arrangement is also provided to prevent the following three conditions from occurring simultaneously if the quantity of illumination by the illuminating device is large even if the state of flow is appropriate: illumination by the illuminating device, the state of the diaphragm being such that the quantity of light is greater than or equal to the quantity at which the photographic photosensitive material degenerates, and the state of transport being in an abnormal state.
Further, the device may further comprise an alarm for alarming the abnormal state.
Furthermore, the device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material in accordance with the present invention may be applied to an image reading apparatus. Namely, the device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material in accordance with the present invention is applied to an image reading apparatus comprising: a transporting device for transporting the photographic photosensitive material; and a reading device for reading an image recorded on the photographic photosensitive material in a state in which the photographic photosensitive material is being transported by the transporting device.
Namely, a preferable arrangement of the image reading apparatus in accordance with the present invention is as follows. Namely, the image reading apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises: a transporting device for transporting the photographic photosensitive material, a three-line CCD arrayed in a transporting direction and extending in a direction perpendicular to the transporting direction for reading the image; a lens device serving as a means for projecting the photographic photosensitive material image onto the CCD; and an illuminating device for illuminating the photographic photosensitive material being transported by the transporting device.
A characteristic feature of the present invention lies in that the aforementioned detector and the reducing device are further provided.
Suitable forms of the image reading apparatus in accordance with the present invention include a set up apparatus for determining the exposure conditions of the recorded image after subjecting the image which has been read to image processing, an image processor for subjecting the image which has been read to various image processing, and a recording apparatus for recording (storing) the image which has been read.
It should be noted that, as for the aforementioned three-line CCD, even if area sensors, for example, are used, if they are virtually used in the same way as the three-line CCD, such area sensors will be referred to as the three-line CCD.
In addition, the device for preventing the degeneration of a photographic photosensitive material in accordance with the present invention may also be applied to an exposure apparatus for exposing an image on the photographic photosensitive material onto a photosensitive material.